fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Noptar Malua
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight |weaknesses = Dragon Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }} Noptar Malua are Flying Wyverns. Physiology Noptar Malua are huge, bipedal Flying Wyverns. It has a silvery body and a chalky-white belly. Its huge wings also have white membranes. Its head is large, bulbous, and has a black snout. On its back are two large fin-like crests. Its thick tail is about as long as its body and ends with a fluke similar to a whale's. Its thick, muscular legs have anisodactyl feet. Abilities Noptar Malua is known for its tendency to carry several, smaller monsters on its back, usually other Flying Wyverns such as Rathalos and Rathian. It is also known to fly over extremely long distances. To defend itself it spews Dragon Element flames from its mouth and produces powerful winds by flapping its wings. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Unknown *Family: Noptar Noptar Malua is an extremely massive species of Flying Wyvern. Habitat Range Noptar Malua have been seen flying over many areas, but it seems to have a nest in an unspecified location. Ecological Niche Noptar Malua are known to be carnivores. These large wyverns eat whatever just so happens to be in front of them while flying. They share a symbiotic relationship with a species of small Bird Wyverns that clean the larger Flying Wyvern, picking and eating parasites and debris. Biological Adaptations Noptar Malua are easily the largest known Flying Wyverns, dwarfing even the likes of Akantor, Ukanlos, and Odibatorasu. Reaching almost 8400 cm in length and standing a little bit over 1800 cm, they are one of, if not the largest non-Elder Dragon creature. Scientists were originally baffled at how this titanic wyvern could fly due to its size and weight. It was later revealed that not only does it have powerful wings, it also has several large gas-filled bladders in its body to help it achieve and sustain flight. The large crests on their back makes them more aerodynamic while their fluked tail assists it during flight, acting as a "third wing" as it propels it through the air and as a rudder to help it steer. Their main weapon against potential threats is the Dragon Element fire they breath. As so many predatory wyverns roost on its back, they release a hormone that essentially dulls other wyverns' predatory behavior and instincts. This hormone is what entices other wyverns to roost on its back. Behavior Noptar Malua seem to be unaware of their surroundings most of the time. They spend most of their time flying around. Why they fly as much as they do is unknown. Notes *Noptar Malua's design was inspired by cargo aircrafts, specifically the Antonov An-225 Mriya. It also shares some similarities with whales. *Its head, wings, back, and tail can be broken. The tail can be severed after it is broken. *Noptar Malua's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Noptar Malua was originally named "Fugaltus". *Credit for the name goes to: Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Giant Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker